(1) Field of the Invention
THIS INVENTION relates to improvements in beam/flooring systems.
(2) Prior Art
Until now, the use of hollow-core prestressed concrete slabs was limited to one-way systems in building construction. Concrete or steel beams, or concrete block or brick walls were used in conjunction with hollow-core slabs as flooring.